wallykazamfandomcom-20200213-history
The Switching Stone
Plot The episode starts with Wally, Norville and Bobgoblin going to Libby's house for Libby's birthday party. Bobgoblin told Wally that Libby is having a fairy theme birthday party. Wally asks Bobgoblin why Libby likes fairy things. Bobgoblin told Wally that Libby loves fairy things because she's a fairy. They came across the Wonder Dragon birthday store when Norville said when next year's for Norville's birthday, he was going to have a Wonder Dragon birthday party. But, Wally told him that he already celebrated his birthday party last time with the Cake Monster. When they got to Libby's place, Libby told them that she has to cancelled her birthday party because someone had stole her fairy decorations and her fairy birthday gift. Norville told them that they can buy the Wonder Dragon decorations from next door instead of fairy decorations. But, Bobgoblin told Norville that Libby is upset because her birthday party ends into a disaster. Then, they saw some swamp monster prints on the floor. They learned that Stan had stole Libby's fairy birthday decorations and her fairy birthday gift. They saw Stan's swamp so far away that they must get their quickly. Wally know that today's magic word starts with the letter 'P'. He created the word 'Plane', so they can fly there very quickly. After the four get to the swamp, they saw Stan having his own birthday party with Libby's fairy birthday decorations and her fairy gift. Wally got so worried and asked Stan why he has Libby's fairy birthday decorations and her fairy birthday gift. Stan got a grumpy answer to him because he needs the decorations and present for his own birthday party. Libby got so upset that Stan has her decorations and present. Stan told them that he will must beat them in a party game. He told them that they must play two party games. If he won, he will give them the fairy present back. But if they all won, nobody will take the present back. First, they play Pass the Parcel. Stan turns on his radio and they started giving gifts to another person. Stan stops the music. And Bobgoblin won. Stan make fun of them because he win and they will never get the present back. Bobgoblin is out of the game. Stan then resume the music. He stopped the music, and Libby won. Stan kicked Libby out of the next round. Round 3, he resumed the music again and left with Wally and Norville. Wally won. And Stan is laughing at him because he won and didn't get the birthday present back. Round 4, Norville is the last one. Stan resume the music and they started giving the gift to Norville to Stan. Then, Stan won and he opened up the gift which is his bunny slippers. Stan told Wally, Norville, Libby and Bobgoblin that they will have the fairy gift back. But he couldn't give the gift back until they play another party game. If someone wins, get some Wonder Dragon balloons. Norville want the balloons because they're cool. Norville then flies to the table and gets the present back. They all ran back to the plane when Norville saw the coolest Wonder Dragon present inside the Wonder Dragon birthday store. Bobgoblin told Norville that Libby doesn't want a Wonder Dragon present because it's not for girls, when Bobgoblin said 'Let's go back to the plane! Or the present will be get back by Stan!'. Stan gets the present again and they all went back to the swamp. Next party game is Pin the Tail on the Donkey. Wally covered his eyes in a blind fold and hold the donkey's tail and put it behind the donkey's back. Libby's turn is covered her eyes in a blind fold and puts the tail behind the donkey's back, too. Bobgoblin's turn covered his eyes with a blind fold and puts the tail behind the donkey's back. One more round, Norville wanted to win so he can get the Wonder Dragon balloons. When he won, Wally told Norville that he must let Stan win. But Norville told him that the balloons are perfect for Libby's party. Then, Libby gets her birthday present back and they all went back to the plane. While running back to the plane, Bobgoblin told them that their's still no sign of Stan. And Norville had bring the Wonder Dragon balloons. He is not listening to Libby when she is having a fairy party. Suddenly, he saw Stan bringing a Wonder Dragon present to Norville. Stan told them that he hates Wonder Dragon and gave the Wonder Dragon present to Norville. Stan then pressed the button on the ribbon of the present. He told them that it's not just an ordinary present. It was a Sticky Splat Chocolate Splatto present. He told them when it got to the sides of the present, it will cover the whole forest in chocolate cream. Norville told them that he had made a birthday mistake and he got a plan. Back at the swamp, Stan is about to blow the candles out. But he saw Libby, Norville, Bobgoblin and Wally playing Musical Chairs with the plane. They have one more round which Stan had win. He saw the present and it covered Stan is chocolate cream. He told them that he hates birthday parties anyway and gave the present back to Libby and went back to the swamp. At Libby's house, all their friends were at her house celebrating her birthday party. Libby opens up her present. It's her new ukulele. Then, Bobgoblin gave her a slice of sparkle cake and Libby eats it. Libby gives Norville some Wonder Dragon balloons. When Norville say 'Wonder Dragon balloons? I thought you liked fairy things more!'. She gave him the balloons and told them that he will save them for next year for his birthday. He told them his own birthday party will have some Wonder Dragon cake, presents, games, music, and more. Wally had baked him a diffrent Wonder Dragon cake he will save for his birthday with some of Norville's favourite toppings on the cake - Dragon biscuits with whipped cream. Characters *Wally Trollman *Norville *Gina Giant *Cake Monster (mentioned) *Ogre Doug *Stan *Bobgoblin *Wonder Dragon Category:Episodes